Multicolor World : Redux
by shaiosa
Summary: Rewritten: Alex finds herself in the HxH world starting at the very beginning, how can she run the race with these people knowing she's only a normal person from the real world. It's like a role play game now, only, if she makes a mistake. She dies. All she has as a weapon is her knowledge of when and how things would happen. Rated T - M in case.


Redoing this fanfic is a challenge since it's been years and now I have a different style of writing. I'm a bit scared, and I think I'm still a trashy writer, but I've matured. I think. So without any delay here's the re-written take on Multicolor World. Also I did find the comments on the last one, read all of them and saw the inconsistencies, I actually based it on the 1999 version instead of the 2011 but this time I'm basing it on the 2011 so inconsistencies will be fixed!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, all I own is the fan fiction and the characters here that are not originally inside the HxH world.

You'd probably tell me that this is the most cliché opening you have heard in your life, and I agree. The mere fact that this has been the opening of, give and take, maybe thousands to millions of fanfictions about anime and the like. The type where ordinary guy or girl somehow gets sucked into the show they knew well, take, for instance, Hunter x Hunter. But as much as I would want to start with how I ended up in a room in Heaven's Arena with the worst person to be with, this red haired jester. I need to focus on finding a way to get out of this predicament. Though, how do I go about this in detail if I won't tell you the start of this all and who I am, right? Let's rewind about twelve hours ago.

Well then, it started this morning.

 **Chapter 1 : Greed Island x Memory Card x Ohayou**

"Ohayou! Arekusu-chan! Ohayou!～"

Six in the morning, I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I looked at the time, six am, 'I got class at 7:30am school's just two blocks away... I'll be ok with five more minutes' I thought to myself. So with that in mind I comfortably dozed off.

"Ohayou! Arekusu-chan! Ohayou!~"

'Yeah I'm awake. Stop already...' I dozed off again.

"Ohayou! Arekusu-chan! Ohayou!"

With the third alarm blaring beside my bed I stretched, sat up and turned off the alarm clock. As you've noticed, this alarm clock was the kind that took recorded messages. It was the voice of Sakashima, a Japanese friend of mine who was REALLY fond of Hisoka and Hunter x Hunter, we had a lot of favorite shows in common, probably why he hung out with me a lot. I never really knew why he was so into the character. I've always seen him as the Chrollo type. And as if his addiction to the series wasn't apparent enough, he gave me this alarm clock with his own rendition of a wake-up call for my eighteenth birthday, nonchalantly slurring the phrase as he imitated Hisoka's voice. I had to admit, he had the voice down. But I really needed to change that tone, it was starting to creep me out as time passed by. Sometimes I even think I'm waking up to a pervert's voice telling me to wake up. So I guess the alarm gave out my name somewhat. Arekusu, well actually it's Alex. Just to make it clear, I am a girl.

I live in a small studio unit in Manila in a country named the Philippines, not much to say about that. I study Multimedia Arts, always wanted to be an animation artist but looking closer, since I'm a graduating student I decided to change my plans and become a Graphic Artist. I'm about five foot two, well last time I checked anyway. I have black hair, and if you thought I have tan skin due to my Philippine heritage, not really, I received my fair ivory complexion from my mother, and dark brown eyes that you'd think were black. I really loved my eyes, they were rounded and pretty, I wish I shared the same fondness for my whole face. I get insecure with my bare looks. I'm a cosplayer and sometimes I would think I look better in cosplay than I do in real life. As for my body, pretty normal. Have some baby fats when I sit, disappears when I stand. Classmates I have had which are pretty close to me all think I don't even get fat even though I eat a lot.

I looked at the time, six thirty. So much for five minutes, well at least it wasn't like the last time I woke up. That time, I woke up at exactly seven thirty and our college professor in Management isn't the type that would accept my excuses cause he knew I lived close and he was a Management professor for goodness sake.

I stood up from my bed, fixed it as usual. Feeling like I missed something from the clock, I noticed the small date just above the numbers that indicated the time. Today was a Friday; I had only two subjects so I can go to an anime and cosplay convention at a mall near the building I stayed in. Plus I wouldn't have to worry about getting home early cause it was a weekend. I had no classes on Saturdays and on Sundays.

"Awesome." I told myself as I grabbed my phone from the bedside table, it was just across the table from where the alarm clock was. I twiddled with it a little as I put on the song Sway by The Kooks. I put music on my phone whenever I leave it somewhere, cause that way I wont forget where I put it. Sometimes, I do forget where I leave my phone, mostly beacuse I didn't really care for people calling me. I lived away from my family. Independence if you will. I loved it. Not that I wasn't close with my relatives, it was just that I had more freedom. As long as I called or texted them once a day they'd be perfectly happy knowing I was fine.

As soon as I stepped out of the shower the cold air from outside wrapped around me. I rushed to get to my closet to find something to wear for class, which was three hours long. Which left me more than enough time to get ready for the convention afterwards. There wont be a lot of cosplayers at the mall in the mornings, so I thought I could go back and get my cosplay items, I decided to go as a random lolita for the convention about a week before. I didn't really want to dress up in something more intricate because it wasn't a very big convention anyway.

I put on my clothes and looked at my room it was pretty small; a studio type property in a high-rise building. The type that the moment you stepped into the front door you'd see the door to the bath and toilet on your left, the kitchen just beside it. The open space beyond that was the living room which consisted of a small loveseat and a mounted tv. The farthest corner sat my bed and the table where I did my studying and where my alarm clock was placed including the closet which was a few ways away from my bed. It was tiny, but I've lived in it for three years by myself.

The unit would feel empty at times, and I get lonely. But I had studying, anime, and other things kept me going. Never had a relationship with the opposite sex for almost three years. I was seventeen back then, at the age span fourteen to seventeen I have had four relationships that did not end well. I never had many friends too. Hence living alone was the best choice for me.

I got my phone from where it was sitting after I heated three tuna sandwiches I had made the day before. I took the time to fix my hair into two braids and put on my favorite silver hairclip before I ate one of the sandwiches after they finished their two minute heating from the toaster.

By seven I've done my preparations, it was time to go to school. Class was boring but I had finished earlier by about fifteeen minutes, which was good. I could have more time to prepare for the convention, that was what I would hope, but we had homework so I decided to get it done first. I went to the library to get some time to finish my homework before going home so I can turn it in early. One thing I learned from the experience was to do all my schoolwork first and turning them in as soon as possible. I was a very forgetful person so I didn't want to risk not passing any schoolwork because of forgetfulness.

The items in the homework were fairly easy that I had finished early. I turned my work over to our professor and headed home.

On the way, I was munching through my last sandwich when out of the corner of my eye; I spotted the most peculiar thing. There was a joystation, on top of a garbage pile, with no power cord, but it was on. Creepy. And why would something like that even exist? I deducted that it must be running on batteries. It was cool though. It was a waste that someone would throw an incredible model of Hunter x Hunter's Joystation, It looked so much like the real thing, too bad there wasn't a memory card attached to it. I picked it up to take it home as a part of my collection, the moment I picked it up there was a small packet that fell on the side of the grabage pile, it was a memory stick, what luck?

I smiled and celebrated in my heart, it was like I won the grand prize in a lottery, Hey it was a good find. But how should I know that it was both the most horrible and most wonderful thing that came in to my life.

I got home and tried to connect the joy station into my tv. It did connect, it was so much like the Greed Island game screen in the Hunter x Hunter series, but there wasn't anyone in the monitor. Four slots open. I connected the memory card and nothing happened. Sure, It was a dummy anyway. Probably designed to look cool. And even if it did work I wouldn't even know how to use nen to make it work. if that was even a thing to be considering. I turned the tv off and pulled the electric cord from it when I leaned over the back of the set.

I sighed at my stupidity and childish thoughts. I hastily stood up and started making lunch and some cookies and sandwiches, yes, sandwiches again, I like sandwiches especially homemade ones. I was prepared to be cheap. Convention food was always so expensive. I laughed. After cleaning up I started wearing my lolita garb and packed my food into my black randoseru bag.

I was wearing a nice white poofy sleeveless dress that was right above my knee, there were black notes drawn at the bottom of the dress. I also had a dark gray apron with white cherry blossom prints. Black heart stockings and black two inch heeled slip on doll shoes. My hair was long so I removed the ties on my braids and let the hair take the braid's natural zigzag. I didn't bother take the pin off though; it was cute with the outfit.

The mall was just around the corner near the school but it was nearer than the school if I was from my house. I was about to open the door to the outside when the joystation let out a chime sound. I forgot that the tv was still on. Can't be, I pulled the plug earlier. This was definitely the time to freak out. Instead of staying away I went closer, and my mind was saying 'it's creepy Alex, don be stupid, stop getting too close' but It was too late, I was mesmerized as if it was the only thing I could do. I slowly put my hands closer to the thing and a light sucked me in.

I ended up on the streets, It was so foreign but so familiar. I was out of my head, this wasn't my home anymore, definitely not. I panicked for a few minutes until I started composing myself. I looked around the street and saw a very familiar looking building. I was trying to see what it was and if it could lead me home. Going much closer to the building, I looked at all the signs but I couldn't read any of them. There I noticed the writings were that of the Hunter x Hunter language.

"Oh dear sweet waffles..." I said staring at the signs. I was definitely dreaming. I tried to pinch myself and it hurt. "Shit."

I looked up at the tower, "I know this place... this is where Gon and Killua fought for money and discovered nen... Heaven's Arena at the republic of Padokia."

I went stoic for a minute when the tower door opened, there stood a tall man with very light skin, red hair that was slicked back, he had makeup on... and you know the rest... Yeah... Hisoka was just five meters in front of me. I forced in a shriek and ran to the alleyway. I have watched all the episodes. Hisoka was not to be messed with, nope. Well, he does not kill unworthy prey and I AM unworthy prey. Yes. I tried to calm myself with that.

Few minutes of calm breathing time, inhale… exhale… inhale…

I wanted to go back and face him, maybe I could ask if he knew where Killua and Gon were? Yes? I was never a big fan of any of the characters but I was really a fan of the series. Though if you would ask me which character I held agreed to as a wonderfully made characters, it was Killua, Chrollo or Hisoka. I tried to walk out of the alleyway when someone grabbed my arm.

Here I was, in the world of Hunter x Hunter. In an alleyway just beside the fourth tallest building in that dimension, the Heaven's Arena. And with knife latched onto my neck. The group grinned at me eyeing me up and down. I saw one of them lick his lip as if I was a delicacy. I cringed. This wasn't the time to be the damsel in distress.

"She looks like a doll, must be from a high society family." one of them said as he advanced.

The only words I could muster at that time was, "Please, let me go." I even tried to be brave. There must be at least six of them there, how can a five foot two girl fight them off, and besides they had knives with them, if that wasn't scary enough. Well Hisoka in my point of view, no matter how other fangirls have swooned over him, was not an option I liked to take. Right now I wished that both they weren't really there and that this was a dream, or at least hoped that there was only one or two of them, much less to run away from when I try to make an exit.

The man with the knife on me tightened his grip. It hurt. Another thing about me was, I bruise easily. And this excess force wasn't exactly friendly. It didn't stop there though, the man slowly gave me a small cut on my neck, small enough to not have much pain but big enough to make me bleed. This time I was sure I wasn't dreaming, the cut left me a small crinkly pain in my neck. And if that wasn't sadistic enough he started to lick the blood that smudged on his knife. What in the actual fuck?

"Why don't you come with us to our hideout, missy? We'll take really good care of you there until your parents give up ransom."

I closed my eyes. I thought this was going to be the end of me; I tried to think about stupid incoherent things to try and forget that I was there. Yeah, as if that would help, right? The only character I saw was Hisoka... I wished I could have had interactions with Gon and Killua too, they seemed like fun and definitely A LOT safer. I wished I knew how to go home now, this wasn't exactly the adventure I had in mind. I felt like this damn damsel in distress. Why can't I do anything? I was just a normal person anyway. I don't even think I have nen much less superhuman strength like all the characters have.

Before I could sort my mind, I heard a sharp crunching sound, like Hisoka's cards penetrating something. I hoped it was something else though. I keep repeating to myself that I need to change the alarm clock recording so I wont keep on thinking about Hisoka every time I wake up. I felt the hand clenching my arm loosening its grip on me. I opened my eyes to see that every one of them was on the alley floor with cards impaled on their foreheads. Blood gushing out, I gasped in horror as they fell lifeless. My eyes were wide. I wasn't sure if I should be scared that lifeless bodies were around me, or the fact that I knew who did it.

I noticed a patch of shadow from the alleyway's opening. I tried to not look up but I did. I looked over to see who it was, no doubt it was Hisoka. I thought, 'Why?'. And fair enough my body reacts so much to my anxiety that I may have said something so stupid that it may cost me my life if only I was stupid enough.

"W-why?" I asked him, yes, I was stupid enough to ask why when I should have said thank you. I felt like I may break down. Wrong question. It was the wrong question to ask, knowing that Hisoka is keen on these things. He'd think I knew him without him even seeing me anywhere and anytime in his entire life.

"Very peculiar question for someone who almost got taken away and done dirty things to, witnessed a mass murder and still had that question in mind. Why indeed?" Hisoka said in a very whimsical way. He seemed interested in me now that I have asked that 'peculiar' question.

It was hard to counter. I wanted to pretend that I didn't know him. I desperately did. But the question I threw had already given him some kind of grip on me as for him to think that I knew who he was, from what he can do to even know that he killed many, who wouldn't know after all this was Hisoka we're talking about. Wait. He had already killed a lot. Maybe he's satiated for today. That's a good thing to keep in mind. With that thought I felt a little comfort, "I-I'm sorry, it was a rude question." I said. "I-I am very thankful for you saving me. Thank you. But why k-kill them?" That question seemed better.

"Polite as you are, I'll tell you why."

I felt weak as if something is weighing me down, was it his nen? After watching so many episodes about it, now I can feel it? Or is this just I being scared shitless. I looked at him and nodded weakly to show that I was listening. I can tell that he was thinking about taking me with him and killing me after he has. Because knowing Hisoka, he's only interested in things worth his time, or things that pose a threat to him, or even things that he can wait for to ripen, like Gon.

I was waiting for him to say something but he fell silent, he just stood up and went closer to me. He pinned me to the wall. I was short, he was leaning towards me a little, his eyes met mine, then he grinned, he went down a little lower and I felt a warm, wet, thing slithering a little on my neck.

It took me a second to process everything then I remembered, my cut, he tasted my blood. 'Shit.' I thought to myself. 'Not good! NEVER good! I hope he does not like it, I hope he DOES NOT like the taste of it!'

After a few seconds of cleaning up my cut with his tongue he explained, "I thought I smelt blood, and its scent was so inviting, so I found you and them. It would be such a waste to get that sweet tasting blood dirtied by such wasteful worms like them. Wouldn't it?"

'WHY WONT GON OR KILLUA OR KURAPIKA COME TO MY RESCUE?' I paused for a second, of course they don't know I'm here and furthermore who I was. 'What does Hisoka want from me.' I started to make a TAT emoji face in my head.

Coming back to reality I just nodded and replied, "I-I th-think I should go now sir." At that I tried to walk past him but everything went black. I must have dozed off. Probably. I doubt it.

"Ohayou~"

I woke up. I didn't bother open my eyes, tried to hit the button to my alarm clock. I stretched my hand to the side of the bed.

"I really need to stop this alarm clock recording…"

Trying to reach the alarm clock, instead I felt hair. I weakly opened my eyes and like those in moe anime the chibify and the slow horizontal turning of my weary head. My hand was on Hisoka's head.

FUCK.

"HOLY-!" The shriek I had earlier when I first saw him escaped my lungs. I hid under the covers. "You are not here, you are not here, I will open these covers and you will not be here. I'll be at home, in my soft bed, my alarm clock that does not have red hair and does not have the intent to kill me."

I looked out of the covers and no one was there anymore. But to my disappointment, I was still here… still in Padokia. In a room that looked like one of Heaven's Arena's hotel rooms, I stood up from the bed, put on my shoes which were at the bottom of the bed, I looked around the room again. I hurried in putting on my shoes and took my apron, which was on the chair near a mirror. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty. Well this wasn't really me; it was lipstick, eye make up and a silver-

My hairclip changed, it wasn't just silver now. It had a small stone, much like the stones they had in the Greed Island arc. This may be my ticket home, but how do I use it? I shook my head. I need to get out of here first. Keep focused Alex.

I picked up my bag from the chair, looked at the time on my phone inside, Time stopped, but when I looked back at the mirror-

"GODDAMNIT!" I shouted again at the top of my lungs.

Hisoka was behind me. I took in as much air as I could and confronted him. I wasn't afraid anymore. I wanted to know why I was there and why Hisoka was trying to make a prisoner out of me.

I turned around and told him some of what I had in me. "Look, I really need to go home. I need to know how to use my clip to get home. I need to know nen to make use of this clip. I don't even know if I can. I need you to tell me why you're tailing me. What is it you want from me? I am not worth anything so I think you won't even have fun killing me."

Hisoka laughed. "Oh, you're insisting that you can't use nen when you're already leaking so much of it, such a waste when you have so much it's inviting."

"What are you talking about?" I remembered that nen is a life force that all people have, one person's will if you may, but what's so special about my nen? I looked down at my hands and tried to remember and copy how Wing taught Gon and Killua how to use Gyo. If Hisoka wasn't lying, then I should be able to see it even without training. I focused my nen on my eyes and looked at my hands. My aura, sounding how stupid it was and how fast I can use gyo without proper training. Why can I see that my aura was like a waterfall gushing out from my body. I slowly felt it. It was warm.

I stopped and looked at Hisoka.

"You see now?" Hisoka said playfully.

I nodded. "I have a small question… Have you entered the Hunter Exams?"

"Planning to." He replied as courtesy.

So this was before him and Gon's team even met. Good.

"I know you more than how much you think you know. I'll let you fight me. But in return I want you to "

Hisoka smiled, "That sounds wonderful, Ringo-chan."

Somehow, in an unusual way… I was safe for now.

Here I am, I ended up in a room in Heaven's Arena with the worst person to be with, this red haired jester.

And that's that! I'm hoping to reread every chapter and have a feel for it from there.


End file.
